Garage
The Garage is a private area that each player has, and is one of the key areas in the game. The garage is where a players can view their tank; buy hulls, turrets, paints, supplies, product kits and passes; and change their equipment. This is also where upgrades and micro-upgrades are performed. The garage can be opened through the "Garage" tab on the top bar of the game, between the "Battles" and "Servers" tabs. It can be opened from the lobby, but can also be opened during battles. If a player switches equipment during a battle, they would have to wait 60 seconds before being able to change equipment of the same type again, unless exiting the battle (for instance, after switching from the Firebird turret to Vulcan, and the player wants to switch back to Firebird or to another turret, they'd have to wait for 60 seconds). Structure The garage consists of three key sections: *A large navigation bars on the bottom, containing all items in Tanki, and tabs for the different item categories: "Turrets", "Hulls", "Paints", "Supplies", "Kits", “Skins”, and "Special". The items are ordered from left to right, in the following way: *#Items that the player already owns. They will have a green background and a thick green border. The equipped item will also have markers around its border. *#Items that the player doesn't possess yet, but are available at their rank. They will also have a green background. *#Items that are not yet available at the player's rank. They will have a gray background, with the badge of the rank at which they are unlocked. *A small window on the upper-right ("Information") displays information about items. When clicking an item in one of the two navs, that item's stats will be displayed in this window. *On the upper-left is a window ("Your Tank"), which spreads on most of the screen, and displays the tank of the player. The tank is slowly rotating clockwise, yet can be temporarily stopped by holding this window, and the tank can be freely rotated by dragging the mouse over the window. Features *Switching equipment. *Purchasing new items. *Buying new M versions of turrets and hulls. *Micro-upgrading. History Since march 31, 2014, as part of update 230, it is possible to change equipment during battle. After equipping an item of a given type (turrets, hulls or paints), the player has to wait a given period of time before changing the item of the same type. Originally, this time was 15 minutes, but it was later reduced to only 60 seconds. Starting October 2015, each individual M upgrade of a turret or a hull that the player has yet to buy (at all) has its own garage icon. Once any of the versions is bought, all M versions disappear from the "Shop" row of the garage, and the bought version is added. On December 3, 2015, the item list in the garage will be divided into tabs, for displaying items of different sorts. Before that, the garage was divided into 2 rows: the top was named "Your Items", where all items owned by the player were listed; and the "Shop" row, where all items that the player currently does not own are listed.Changes in garage and reworked CP On June 2, 2016, Tanki announced that the garage will receive a new design.https://twitter.com/tankionlineen/status/738427105743142913 It was soon after revealed that the feature will be released the next day, on June 2, 2016.TO’s Birthday brings a new look to your garage! Gallery Wow.PNG|A popup after leaving a battle at which the player has ranked up, showing the new items available to the player's rank in the garage Acid Paint in Garage.jpg|A tank in a garage Example of a garage.png|The garage as it was in December 2012 Guides Tank Guides *Wasp Guide *Hunter Guide *Titan Guide *Dictator Guide *Hornet Guide *Viking Guide *Mammoth Guide Turret guides *Smoky Guide *Firebird Guide *Twins Guide *Railgun Guide *Isida Guide *Thunder Guide *Freeze Guide *Ricochet Guide *Shaft Guide Sources and references Category:Garage Category:Game Basics Category:Game Interface Category:Inside the Game Category:Game Garage Category:Nlk